Perfect Illusion
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: A ilusão perfeita. Genevieve amava Jared e agora, mais conformada, entendia como era a vida com ele. Porque Jared amava Jensen. POV de Genevieve.


**Perfect Illusion**

 **ShiryuForever94**

 **Genevieve's POV**

 **Nota** : Nenhuma intenção de praticar bullying contra os fãs do casal Jared/Genevieve Cortese aka Padalecki. Eu apenas gosto de escrever sobre o tema e a música veio bem a calhar. **Favor não ler se não for comentar.** Obrigada.

* * *

Eu moro numa belíssima casa, cercada de todo conforto e com tudo que uma mulher pode querer. Tenho um closet maravilhoso onde estão meus inúmeros vestidos Valentino, Prada, Givenchy e tudo que eu quiser comprar.

Tenho maravilhosos sapatos, bolsas, joias e aparelhos eletrônicos de última geração. Também tenho babás para me ajudar com meus dois lindos filhos, o que é algo bem raro e muito caro no modo de vida americano.

Eu me divirto. Eu saio para eventos, viajo, vejo filmes, brinco com as crianças e faço um monte de coisas incríveis. Posso ter a vida que eu quiser.

Mas eu não posso ter o amor inteiro e real de Jared Padalecki.

Ele é um homem e tanto. Gentil, bom marido, bom pai, amigo, cuidadoso e presente quando pode, quando seus compromissos profissionais e outros o deixam estar presente.

Gostaria de frisar o 'outros'.

Geralmente esses tais outros compromissos têm nome e sobrenome. Jensen Ackles.

Não compreendam errado. Estamos todos unidos numa enorme família, cuidamos uns dos outros, acabei me tornando companheira de Danneel Ackles, mas eu realmente pensei que ia ser muito diferente. Eu havia planejado algumas coisas. Eu tinha quase certeza que após a décima temporada eles encerrariam o seriado e poderíamos, eu, Jared e as crianças, sermos uma família normal e feliz.

Não que eu não seja feliz. Apenas que subestimei, muito mesmo, o quanto Jared adora o seriado e, especialmente, o quanto ele ama Jensen.

Eu achava, iludida que eu era, ou queria ser, que essa paixão deles ia passar. Que iriam se divertir um tanto juntos, ser amigos e então Jared se cansaria de tanta adrenalina e apenas voltaria para casa e seria meu marido e pais dos nossos filhos. Nada mais.

Nada mais errado.

 _ **Tryin' to get control**_

 _ **Pressure's takin' its toll**_

 _ **Stuck in the middle zone**_

 _ **I just want you alone**_

 _ **My guessing game is strong**_

 _ **Way too real to be wrong**_

 _ **Caught up in your show**_

 _ **Yeah, at least now I know**_

 _ **Tentando manter o controle**_

 _ **A pressão começa a fazer efeito**_

 _ **Presa na zona neutra**_

 _ **Eu só quero você sozinho**_

 _ **Meu jogo da adivinhação é bom**_

 _ **Muito real para estar errado**_

 _ **Me iludi com o seu show, é**_

 _ **Ao menos agora eu sei**_

Não que Jared não goste de mim. Ele me adora! Ele me beija, me abraça, faz amor comigo e é sempre cuidadoso com meus estados emocionais. Apenas…

Não é amor. Não do jeito com que muitos estão acostumados, muito menos o das revistas, filmes e historinhas para adolescentes.

Eu suspiro profundamente ao pensar nisso. É quase uma amizade profunda. É uma troca. Ele deveria ter amizade profunda por Jensen e amar a mim, mas não foi bem assim que as coisas aconteceram nem como as coisas são.

Na verdade, Jared tem uma bela amizade comigo e ama… Desesperadamente.

Jensen Ackles.

Não vou procurar culpados. Talvez eu tenha apenas me iludido um tanto, afinal de contas quem não gostaria de ser a Senhora Padalecki? Namorar um homem lindo daqueles? Aquele homem… Meu homem.

Meu marido querido que sempre sorri para mim, é ótimo pai e preocupado o tempo inteiro em não ferir os sentimentos de ninguém embora alguns fãs talvez precisem aprender a não machucá-lo com perguntas estúpidas ou exagerando ao compartilhar suas próprias histórias.

Jared é uma pessoa maravilhosa, tem um imenso coração. Ele não é perfeito, mas tem qualidades que adoro.

Apenas que não era amor do jeito que eu queria o que ele sentia por mim. Não posso culpá-lo. Ele queria me dar alguma esperança, queria me fazer feliz e ele faz, mas não exatamente do jeito que eu pensei que seria.

 _ **It wasn't love, it wasn't love**_

 _ **It was a perfect illusion (Perfect illusion)**_

 _ **Mistaken for love, it wasn't love**_

 _ **It was a perfect illusion (Perfect illusion)**_

 _ **You were a perfect illusion**_

 _ **Não era amor, Não era amor**_

 _ **Foi uma ilusão perfeita (Ilusão perfeita)**_

 _ **Confundido com amor, Não era amor**_

 _ **Foi uma ilusão perfeita (Ilusão perfeita)**_

 _ **Você foi uma ilusão perfeita**_

Espero que ninguém pense que sou uma pobre coitada. Eu sabia dos riscos. Se eu pensava que poderia superar tudo? Ah, claro que sim. No entanto, a realidade é um pouco diferente.

Não adianta lutar contra o amor de Jensen e Jared.

Não sou apenas eu quem está nesse mundo louco de amor misturado com amizade misturado com nem sei mais o que. Jensen também é casado, afinal.

Danneel é muito mais conformada que eu e agora está esperando gêmeos! Aos trinta e sete anos ela ainda encarou a confusão que é ser mãe de gêmeos. Eu a admiro. É uma boa pessoa, quando quer. Bem, ela nem sempre é um amor de pessoa. Já viram piscianos serem amores quando estão zangados? Bem… Ela tem o mesmo signo de Jensen, então talvez me compreendam quando eu digo que é bom não abusar da paciência de Danneel.

Ainda acho impressionante como algumas pessoas simplesmente não enxergam o quanto Jensen e Jared se amam e não estou falando nada sobre amizade. É uma questão bem mais profunda. E tem o sexo. Ou acham que os dois são eunucos ou fizeram voto de celibato?

Se eu imagino os dois transando? Bem, digamos que eu não tenho problemas com dois caras se pegando pra valer, mas pensar no seu marido fazendo sexo com outro homem é um pouco demais, não acham?

No início foi um inferno. Eu queria entender como Jared podia dar mais atenção a Jensen que a mim. Ele fazia sexo comigo, me beijava e abraçava, mas bastava Jensen dar sinal de vida e eu sabia muito bem quais eram as prioridades do meu marido.

Certo, eu sou uma prioridade para ele, mas mentiria se dissesse que estou acima de Jensen na lista de Jared.

Talvez estejamos, eu e Jensen, no mesmo patamar, mais por eu ser mãe dos filhos de Jared que qualquer outra coisa.

Se isso me deixa deprimida e arrasada? Vou confessar que não mais. Tudo é questão de se adaptar. Eu simplesmente aceitei. Não é tão ruim quando você sabe seus limites.

 _ **I don't need eyes to see**_

 _ **I felt you touchin' me**_

 _ **High like amphetamine**_

 _ **Maybe you're just a dream**_

 _ **That's what it means to crush**_

 _ **Now that I'm wakin' up**_

 _ **I still feel the blow**_

 _ **But at least now I know**_

 _ **Eu não preciso de olhos para ver**_

 _ **Eu senti você me tocar**_

 _ **Como se estivesse louca de anfetamina**_

 _ **Talvez você seja só um sonho**_

 _ **É isso que significa despedaçar**_

 _ **Agora que estou acordando**_

 _ **Eu ainda sinto a pancada**_

 _ **Mas ao menos agora eu sei**_

Bem, está quase na hora de Jared voltar de Vancouver. Após tantos anos eu já me acostumei, também, com a ponte aérea dele e de Jensen, o tempo todo. A gente se supera quando tem motivos para isso.

Eu deixo sempre tudo pronto. Deixo o escritório dele arrumado e com tudo no lugar que ele deixou. Tudo limpo. Eu cuido das crianças com ajuda de babás e falo com Jared sempre que possível e temos uma boa convivência. Amigável e tranquila.

É bem mais que muitos casais que eu conheço…

Apenas que não era amor. Ou melhor, era, mas não da forma como eu imaginava o amor. Eu amo Jared. Ele é meu marido, um sujeito confiável, forte, com quem eu posso contar. Eu sei que ele me ama também, do jeito dele.

Digamos que era aquele amor de ilusão, de histórias do cinema. É diferente.

Não é ruim. É apenas diferente.

 _ **It wasn't love, it wasn't love**_

 _ **It was a perfect illusion (Perfect illusion)**_

 _ **Mistaken for love, it wasn't love**_

 _ **It was a perfect illusion (Perfect illusion)**_

 _ **Não era amor, Não era amor**_

 _ **Foi uma ilusão perfeita (Ilusão perfeita)**_

 _ **Confundido com amor, Não era amor**_

 _ **Foi uma ilusão perfeita (Ilusão perfeita)**_


End file.
